


[podfic] kissin' in the blue dark

by duckgirlie



Category: God I miss the days when you could show up to a stranger's farm - s4mm4n
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex in a Barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of kissin' in the blue dark by Burning_NightingaleThomas comes swaggering in out of the dark with your dinner, and something else in his other hand. “Pa gave it to me as an early gift,” he says, holding up the flask. “Now I’m man enough to drink, he said.”“What’s in it?” you ask, leaving your stew for the moment.“Whisky.” Thomas tosses the flask, and you catch it. “Tell me if you like it.”You've heard it said that most farmhands fall in love with the farmer's daughter, but in this case, it's his son who catches your eye.
Relationships: Farmer's Boy/Nameless Narrator, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] kissin' in the blue dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kissin' in the blue dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924952) by [platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird). 



> thanks for having blanket permission, burning_nightingale!

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/so5bsmz72f45xaj/kissin_in_the_blue_dark.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6qr9pmeqhs6rw5z/kissin_in_the_blue_dark.m4b/file)


End file.
